


Light and Darkness

by hikarufly



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarufly/pseuds/hikarufly
Summary: Inspired by a one-shot of one of my best friends :) A little hidden scene, a little "what if", some Reylo stuff... spoilers for The Last Jedi!





	Light and Darkness

In the darkness, a small light shined. Nothing more than a small little white spot, that glared a soft shade of blue. It sang beautifully, without music or words.

Kylo was sure it was music, he could feel it, he could sense it, he could see it swirling around the halo of that light, of all shades of blue, from celeste to midnight.

He could feel the Force too, and perhaps it was the music. He sat with his legs crossed, his hands on his bended knees, his torso naked and straight up, his eyes closed. He began to levitate slightly, only a centimetre from the floor. He was alone and yet he felt warm as if he was embraced by a welcoming crowd.

The light was buzzing at first, but now it crackled slightly and started to grow. Kylo felt uncomfortable. He stopped levitating and cold sweat began bead his forehead. His mind was bathed in moisty air, and yet the all atmosphere was ablaze. A clear and empty sky overlooked a single island, in the middle of an ocean, so green it looked untrue.

His mind flew like a bird of prey, diving into the winds and brushing the tip of the blades of grass. The rocks were fierce and tall, and the settlement looked like they had been made by nature itself. Inside one of the huts someone was sat exactly as he was, with eyes closed and a straight back. That someone was not his uncle, nor a local. It was Rey, the girl that he had fought in the snow, the one that had the Force running strongly in her.

Her eyes were closed yet the light was behind them. She could see a white soft music, smelling of fresh sheets around her, with nothing but herself. Yet a little black spot, with a grey halo around it. The black dot expanded, but the darkness that devoured the light did not frighten her. In the darkness she saw the stars starting to light up: a few at first, and then a bunch and then... infinite, small and big, far and near, and a spaceship, or maybe a space base, it was difficult to say. As a space pod, she approached the ship, and from an heavy yet transparent glass, she saw him, Kylo.

They both opened their eyes: they were in the emptiness, him standing in the darkness, her in the light. Both Kylo and Rey were vulnerable, barefoot and with their light-sabers back in the real world. He was shirtless, with just his dark trousers and wrapped belt. She was wearing her grey dress, with bandages to keep it together, sparks and shafts of flesh and skin showing through them.

«Where are we?» she asked, and he seemed unable to speak for a second. She had said “we”.

«Somewhere. Everywhere.» he suggested, almost stating it.

«It is dark where you are... and there is light in here.» Rey looked around a bit: there was no real border between black and white, and yet it was perfectly visible that they were apart.

«We are two sides of the same coin. The Force flows through us in light and darkness.» he explained. Kylo was sure she was training, she had seen her doing it. Kylo had seen his uncle not wanting to, but finally deciding to teach her.

«You always talk of the Force as you know it perfectly. But you don't, Ben.» she said, in a stern and direct tone. His face seemed offended, but he felt hurt. He hoped for delicacy from her: not weakness, for she was strong, in a way that he liked more than he could say or comprehend.

«I am Kylo, now. Ben Solo is dead.» he replied, looking down. Rey stepped forward, and the light got closer to him.

«He's standing right in front of me.» Rey said, getting closer, with a different look in her eyes. It seems like she was seeing Ben Solo behind Kylo Ren's eyes.

«It's too late.» he replied, shaking his head a little. The light reached him as she took his wrist with her hand. Her grim was warm, he thought. His gaze met hers.

«No, it isn't.» she declared. «We will make it so.»

That “we”, again.

«Why would you help me?» Ben asked. It was Ben, again.

«Because...» Rey started, but was lost for words. Why? She didn't know. Well, she did, but she couldn't comprehend it or express it.

«Why can we see each other? How can we be here together?» he continued. She did not let him go.

«It must be the Force. It's keeping us together. Maybe it means us to be together.» she suggested, as it was his time to step forward. They were closer now, as close as they were when they almost killed each other, in the woods.

She raised a hand and caressed his scar, that same scar she made, with the tip of her finger. He closed his eyes for a moment but did not pull back.

«Come to the light, Ben. Come to me.» she whispered. He seemed stranded, and afraid, for he was.

«The light?» he asked. «The light was my mother, my father. My uncle.» he explained. «Luke Skywalker, the last of the Jedi, tried to kill his nephew. And Leila Organa, his sister, would have made him. Han Solo too.»

Rey was surprised, and incredulous.

«In the dark side of the Force I found a family, I found purpose. I let go of those ties that held me down and made me suffer.» he explained. He was sure and yet there was something more behind his eyes. She cupped his face with one hand, less tentatively this time.

«You don't belong there, though. I can see it, Ben. Whatever your parents or your uncle did... I would never do.»

Rey felt a desperate urge to embrace him. She felt like no-one had ever hug him, and it was probably true. A real hug, of those people want to protect you against all odds. Something that made you feel safe and loved.

«After all I did to you...» he whispered, moving his head slightly, as to make her hand caress him.

«The Force... I do not claim or presume to know all about it, but I can feel it. And it is something we share, something that is drawing us together. Come to the light with me. We can belong there, together.»

He felt that word, strongly: belong. He belonged to the knights of Ren? To the Great Leader? He had climbed high up the hierarchy, but he always felt out of place. And Rey... she was looking for her parents, her place, her time and her ancestry... but it was not to be. She had to claim it for herself somewhere else, sometime else. They were both stranded and alone: maybe the answer was simple. Maybe the answer was them together, not against each other.

Kylo, Ben... he knew the Light was calling him. He had resisted it before, but Rey was not there before. The Light was her now, he felt it strongly. How could he continue like this? He had a plan. He wanted to take down the Great Leader and become like his Grandfather, the great Darth Vader.

But Rey... he wanted her by his side. But what was his side?

Rey did not know him, that was true, but at the same time she had seen him, had observed him and understood him. He was just like her: there was no reason at all to be enemies. She put her hands on his chest, and felt his heart pounding fast. Her right hand stayed there, and her left one caressed his face again. He dared take her hips. She did not fight him, she just got closer. His fingers reached her skin, moving up to her side, so gently she shivered.

A tear slipped from the corner of his eyes as he leaned down to her and she met his lips with hers. He embraced her, as he was never embraced by anyone, as he was afraid she would disappear into that light that had always tried to hurt him. She clung to his neck, her chest against his, their bodies enclosed together, leg against leg, lips against lips, tongues intertwined and hearts beating at the same fast rate.

Forehead against forehead as they drew breath, they did not part.

«Would you give up the light to come to me?» he asked. Her hesitation almost made him refuse that contact, but she tightened her grip.

«We can both live in the light, why should you stay in the dark?» she inquired.

«If I had you, I would be complete. My destiny would fulfill. I can sense it.» he murmured, immersed in the perfume of her hair and skin. It felt warm and welcoming.

«Then be with me, fulfill your destiny, for if it is with me... it is in the Light.» she smiled. Their eyes met, and she finally saw a smile in him too... but he did not reply. He moved his hands awkwardly on her back, exploring it to find a way to take unwrap her from those bandages. She guided them to help herself, but not before he could loosen his belt. The fabric, dark for him and light for her, fell to the inconsistent ground and disappeared.

As their bodies intertwined, a shining blue-circled white light erupted from their joined and adherent bellies. It shone so bright it engulfed them and annulled them in a giant ball of energy. It sounded like deep sleep.

They both opened their real eyes: him in his spaceship, her in her hut. They were both sat in their positions, legs crossed and hands on their knees. Their skins was pearled with sweat, their loins were twisting and tingly. They both brought a hand to their necks and throats, as to catch the breath that was slipping away quickly, and to their hearts, pounding fast.

Rey knew she had to ask Luke about his nephew. Kylo knew he had to fulfill his mission and overthrow Snoke. They were together, and apart. They were two but one in the Force.

 

 


End file.
